


things you said

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Best Friends, Beta Suga, Blind!Miyuki, Blindness, Break Up, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Omega Oikawa, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, fem!Kise - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!Takao - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fanfic basate sui prompt del "things you said meme" su tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said after you kissed me {kagakise}

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni capitolo avrà come titolo il prompt e la coppia su cui è basato, le storie saranno probabilmente tutte brevi e slegate una dall'altra a meno che non sia specificato il contrario, e i tag verranno aggiornati insieme alla raccolta e inseriti nelle note iniziali delle fanfic a cui si riferiscono.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | First Kiss | Fluff and Humor

Kagami ha gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate quando posa le labbra sulle sue per la prima volta, e Kise trattiene a malapena una risata davanti all'espressione concentrata del suo ragazzo. Ha le mani posate gentilmente sulle sue guance e il viso inclinato appena verso l'alto, e le loro bocche si separano dopo pochi attimi di contatto. Kise è il primo ad aprire nuovamente gli occhi, e questa volta non riesce a evitare di esalare una verso divertito, perché non ha mai visto una tonalità di rosso così intensa sul volto di qualcuno, specialmente causata da un bacio così innocente.  
"Uh," è la prima cosa che il suo ragazzo dice, quando socchiude le palpebre e si trova davanti il sorriso di Kise, e l'altro ride apertamente, ignorando il suo palese imbarazzo, prima di posare di nuovo le labbra le sue in un altro bacio veloce.  
"Già, uh," sghignazza, schivando di un pelo la manata indignata che Kagami ha indirizzato alla sua nuca.


	2. things you didn’t say at all {t2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Fluff

Teshima sa che tanta gente si chiede come la sua relazione con Aoyagi possa funzionare vista la loro presunta mancanza di comunicazione. Quello che pare che proprio non capiscano è che loro due non hanno bisogno di parole per capirsi a vicenda, che in realtà non ne hanno mai avuto davvero bisogno, che sono un libro aperto l'uno per l'altro. Non ci sono mai state parole di troppo tra di loro, né confessioni imbarazzate, non erano necessarie; Teshima sa di avere l'amore di Aoyagi per sé, e viceversa, anche se il ragazzo non gliel'ha mai detto ad alta voce, perché un solo sguardo o una semplice carezza tra loro non lasciano spazio a fraintendimenti.


	3. things you said over the phone {toumaki}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship? | Humor

"Maki-chan! Come sta il mio rivale preferito? Stai mangiando bene? Ti stai tenendo in forma per la prossima gara? Guarda che se ti presenti fuori allenamento mi arrabbio! Voglio batterti quando sei in grado di gareggiare per davvero, anche se non è una cosa ufficiale!"  
Tadokoro sta ridendo piuttosto rumorosamente nel guardare la smorfia sul volto di Makishima mentre tiene il cellulare lontano dall'orecchio per evitare di diventare sordo con le urla entusiaste dell'unico e solo Toudou Jinpachi; per quanto l'amico non lo voglia ammettere, l'effetto che l'ex scalatore dell'Hakone ha su di lui è più che evidente.  
"Maki-chan? Ci sei? Rispondi!" esclama Toudou quando l'altro ragazzo non dice nulla, il broncio offeso che si è disegnato sulle sue labbra più che distinguibile dal suo tono.  
"Hai finito di urlare, Toudou?" commenta Makishima, e Tadokoro ride di nuovo, più forte di prima, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dall'altro. Toudou non dice nulla per qualche attimo, e Makishima sospira. "Sto bene. Sì, madre, sto mangiando bene e mi sto tenendo in allenamento per la prossima gara, che vincerò," continua, ghignando divertito per il verso indignato del ragazzo; non sa se sia dovuto al modo in cui l'ha apostrofato o alla sua ultima affermazione, ma è comunque una soddisfazione essere per una volta quello che punzecchia l'altro.  
"Maki-chan! Non sarò io a perdere, non farti strane idee!" grida Toudou, con una punta di divertimento nella voce e la sua solita sicurezza sfacciata che per qualche motivo non sembra mai essere arroganza. "Ti ho chiamato solo per questo, comunque, torno a studiare! Ci vediamo venerdì, Maki-chan!" aggiunge, prima di terminare la telefonata senza dare all'altro la possibilità di salutarlo, come sempre.  
Makishima scuote la testa, esasperato, gettando il telefono sul suo letto e fulminando Tadokoro con lo sguardo, ancora una volta.  
"Non una parola," dice, posandosi una mano sul viso, e l'amico sbotta l'ennesima risata.  
"Ricordami perché dovrei crederti quando dici che non siete insieme?"


	4. things you said with too many miles between us {kisealex}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Long-Distance Relationship | Fluff and Humor

"Quando hai detto che vieni di nuovo a trovarmi?" chiede Alex, il cellulare in vivavoce posato vicino ai fornelli mentre si prepara da mangiare con gli occhiali che le scivolano in continuazione verso la punta del naso.  
"Aw, senti già la mia mancanza? Sei così dolce!" risponde l'altro, con una risata, chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle per affrontare una nuova giornata alla Kaijou e sistemandosi la tracolla sulle spalle.  
"Non particolarmente, ma l'appartamento sembra troppo silenzioso quando non ci sei," ribatte lei, un sorriso che le piega le labbra nel sentire lo sbuffo offeso del ragazzo.  
"Cattiva, cattiva, così mi ferisci!" si lamenta Kise, un broncio giocoso sul viso anche se sa che l'altra non può ovviamente vederlo. "Tra due settimane, comunque, il mio agente sta dando di matto come al solito per i preparativi," aggiunge, salutando con una mano e un sorriso la coppia di fan che lo sta fissando dall'altra parte della strada.  
"Vuole di nuovo prenotare una camera in hotel?" chiede Alex con una risata, spegnendo il fuoco e prendendo una forchetta da un cassetto per mangiare direttamente dalla padella. Kise conferma con un sospiro.  
"Dice che bisogna fare attenzione alle apparenze perché non farebbe bene alla mia carriera far sapere che sono impegnato in una relazione," dice, scimmiottando il tono del suo agente e sghignazzando quando la sente ridere di nuovo. "Ma non ha tutti i torti, alla fine, sarebbe uno scandalo se si scoprisse e tu potresti finire nei guai, quindi credo che lo lascerò fare come preferisce; tanto è l'agenzia a pagare," aggiunge un attimo più tardi, entrando in stazione.  
"Mmh," fa l'altra, arricciando il naso all'idea di essere presa di mira da fan e reporter per la sua storia con lui, prima di sentire il vociare dall'altra parte della linea. "Stai aspettando il treno?" gli chiede, togliendo il vivavoce per portarsi il cellulare all'orecchio.  
"Sì, e sta arrivando," risponde Kise, roteando gli occhi quando un ragazzo gli dà una spallata dopo essersi accorto degli sguardi che stava ricevendo da quella che probabilmente è sua sorella. "Ci sentiamo più tardi?"  
"Quando vuoi, lo sai. Buona giornata, pretty boy."


	5. things you said with no space between us {miyuharu}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship | Fluff

Haruichi non sa come abbiano fatto Sawamura e Furuya a rinchiuderlo in un armadio mentre dormiva e senza che si svegliasse, ma si spiega ancora meno come siano riusciti a fare lo stesso con Miyuki, già presente al suo arrivo nella loro attuale prigione. Sul perché non ha alcun dubbio, ma è già abbastanza in imbarazzo così com'è, completamente schiacciato contro il corpo dell'altro ragazzo, e non vuole pensarci più di tanto per non rischiare di andare davvero a fuoco; non avrebbe dovuto confidarsi con loro, sarebbe stato mille volte meglio farlo con suo fratello o Kuramochi e subirsi le loro prese in giro. È sicuro al cento percento che Ryousuke non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa simile: chiuderlo in uno spazio così ristretto insieme a un'altra persona? A Miyuki, in particolare? Ah!, mai.  
"Hai qualche suggerimento per la loro punizione?"  
È il ricevitore a rompere il ghiaccio, ovviamente, e Haruichi sobbalza al suono della sua voce, così vicina e dal tono complice, come se l'altro non trovasse così strano essere rinchiuso in un armadio con lui. Haruichi sente il suo respiro accarezzargli i capelli, ed è abbastanza sicuro di non essere mai arrostito così tanto, in una sola volta, in tutta la sua vita; davvero, cosa pensavano di ottenere, quei due traditori, gettandolo letteralmente addosso alla sua cotta? Oh, Ryousuke lo verrà sicuramente a sapere.  
"Oltre all'ovvio divieto di fare pratica con i loro lanci durante gli allenamenti, fino a nuovo ordine?" risponde, con un tono più secco del previsto, e si morde la lingua per non lasciarsi scappare versi strani quando Miyuki sbuffa una risata; lo spazio tra i loro corpi è talmente infinitesimale che Haruichi sente il proprio petto vibrare con quello dell'altro. Oh, i due traditori gliela pagheranno, pensa, quando Miyuki si muove un poco per potersi mettere più comodo contro la parete dell'armadio e Haruichi si muove istintivamente insieme a lui; si lascia sfuggire un gemito sofferente dalle labbra, non appena se ne rende conto, e senza pensarci appoggia la fronte contro la spalla dell'altro. "È tutto così imbarazzante," borbotta, e sobbalza ancora una volta quando sente una mano di Miyuki posarsi sulla sua schiena, con l'apparente scopo di stringerlo perfino più addosso al suo proprietario.  
"Su, su, vedi il lato positivo: se al mio posto ci fosse stato Zono probabilmente a quest'ora saresti soffocato o almeno svenuto per la mancanza d'aria," commenta, sghignazzando, e Haruichi sbuffa una risata, senza volerlo, all'idea del suo compagno di stanza rinchiuso con lui.  
"Non credo che sarebbero riusciti a trasportarlo a braccia fino a qua, o a farlo proprio entrare in questo armadio," ribatte, e l'altro continua a sghignazzare, all'idea di quei due alle prese con il suo coetaneo; Miyuki ricomincia a muoversi per trovare una posizione più comoda, e Haruichi si chiede perché non l'abbia ancora lasciato andare se averlo contro gli dà fastidio, ma la mano sulla sua schiena non gli permette di allontanarsi quando prova a farlo. Si schiarisce la gola, tornando ad arrossire a piena forza, ed è grato che l'armadio non sia illuminato e che il buio a nasconda il suo viso; non è mai stato così imbarazzato, e il fatto che Miyuki abbia posato una guancia sui suoi capelli e cominciato a muovere la mano sulla sua schiena, in carezze leggere, non aiuta per niente.  
"Credi che ti avrebbero rinchiuso qui anche con qualcun altro?" chiede il ricevitore, qualche minuto più tardi, e Haruichi scuote la testa in risposta, senza pensarci, prima di rendersene conto e gemere seccato; Miyuki non ci fa caso, sfregando distrattamente la guancia contro i suoi capelli per qualche lungo attimo, prima di schiarirsi a sua volta la gola e decidere di confessare. "E se ti dicessi che non sono una vittima ma un complice?"


	6. things you said when you thought i was asleep {kominatocest}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship | Sibling Incest | Confessions

"Aniki?"  
È solo un sussurro, ma nel silenzio della loro vecchia camera da letto Ryousuke lo sente quasi come se suo fratello l'avesse urlato; non risponde, però, fingendosi addormentato, e aspetta per diversi minuti che Haruichi continui.  
"Ryou-chan?" riprova, ma anche questa volta il suo richiamo viene accompagnato dal silenzio; Ryousuke è curioso, adesso, perché Haruichi non lo chiama così da prima che si trasferisse a Tokyo per frequentare la Seido, e la voce sottile con cui ha pronunciato il suo nome è strana, ed è tentato di rispondergli.  
"Stai dormendo davvero, allora, mh?" continua, riprendendo a usare il suo tono normale e Ryousuke non riesce a fare a meno di ghignare; oh, le persone che pensano che suo fratello possa manipolare solamente i giocatori di una squadra avversaria durante una partita si sbagliano di grosso. Haruichi è timido e introverso, ma non è raro che sfrutti queste sue caratteristiche per aggirare le persone anche durante la vita di tutti i giorni; dopotutto lo conosce letteralmente dalla sua nascita ed è quasi caduto nella sua trappola, una persona normale non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
"Ricordi quando ti ho baciato prima che andassi a Tokyo dopo le scorse vacanze? Sono sicuro di sì, dopotutto probabilmente è uno dei motivi per cui hai deciso di allontanarti così tanto, deve averti fatto parecchio schifo," riprende, accennando una risata amara all'idea, e Ryousuke si ritrova a mordersi la lingua per non rispondergli che si sbaglia, che il motivo per cui si è allontanato tanto da lui è l'esatto opposto. "Be', sappi solo che per me non è cambiato niente, e che l'unico motivo per cui mi pento di averlo fatto è la distanza che adesso c'è tra di noi. Voglio ancora baciarti, e fare anche tante altre cose con te," si interrompe ancora una volta per esalare un'altra risata, questa volta imbarazzata, e Ryousuke riesce a immaginarsi perfettamente la sfumatura di rosso che ha dipinto le sue guance e il modo in cui si sta mordendo l'interno di una guancia per la vergogna, e stringe i pugni sotto le lenzuola perché sta decisamente rimpiangendo di non avergli risposto; non sarà facile dimenticare questo monologo, ne è sicuro, e dimenticarlo sarebbe la cosa migliore.  
"Mi dispiace di averti disgustato tanto, Aniki," continua Haruichi dopo qualche attimo, la voce che sfuma in uno sbadiglio.  
Ryousuke rimane immobile per lunghi minuti, le orecchie tese per cogliere il respiro del fratello, e sospira quando finalmente si fa profondo e regolare.  
"Sapessi quanto ti sbagli, Haruichi," sospira, certo che l'altro si sia davvero addormentato, e si volta su un fianco per potersi abbandonare al sonno.  
Haruichi piega le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso soddisfatto nel sentire la risposta del fratello, e chiude gli occhi senza cambiare espressione; farà dei bei sogni, ne è sicuro.


	7. things you said after you kissed me {kisemomo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Gender Changes | Fem!Kise | First Kiss | Underage Kissing | Female Friendship | Fluff

"Sei pronta?"  
Momoi la sta guardando cercando palesemente di non scoppiare a ridere, e Kise non vorrebbe ammetterlo ma ha lo stesso problema, anche se lo nasconde meglio; non è certa di chi abbia suggerito di fare questo piccolo esperimento insieme, ma adesso ci sono dentro e andranno sicuramente fino in fondo, fosse anche solo perché sono entrambe cocciute e orgogliose fino all'esasperazione.  
"Quando sei pronta tu."  
Si guardano in faccia per qualche attimo, in silenzio, e scoppiano a ridere poco dopo perché la situazione è così strana; saranno il primo bacio l'una dell'altra perché così hanno deciso, ma ciò non toglie che sia un pochino imbarazzante.  
Annuiscono, quando le risate sfumano, e si avvicinano una all'altra finché tra le loro bocche non c'è quasi più spazio; è Kise a coprire la distanza rimasta, premendo piano le labbra su quelle dell'altra, e rimangono immobili per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarsi e guardandosi con espressioni confuse.  
"Tutto qui?" chiedono contemporaneamente, e Momoi aggrotta appena le sopracciglia.  
"Forse abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa?" riflette, e Kise scrolla le spalle.  
"Probabile. Ritroviamo?" propone, e torna a posare la bocca su quella dell'amica quando l'altra annuisce; prova a muovere le labbra contro le sue, e Momoi la imita, e questa volta è appena più piacevole.  
"Meglio, vero?" dice quando tornano a mettere distanza tra i loro visi, e Momoi annuisce con un sorriso.  
"Decisamente. Continuo a non capire perché piaccia tanto, ma così è meglio. Ancora una volta?" commenta, e Kise si lascia sfuggire una risatina quando è l'altra questa volta a baciarla.  
Non è niente di che, avevano entrambe aspettative più alte, ma non è poi tanto male. Magari stanno sbagliando qualcosa e si dovranno informare meglio, ma per adesso va bene così; la prossima volta proveranno a fare qualcos'altro.


	8. things you said when you were drunk {toumaki}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship | Drunken Confession | Fluff and Humor

Toudou non è decisamente un fan dell'alcol; è un atleta, dopotutto, un bellissimo e grandioso atleta, e ubriacarsi come un cretino (come Arakita, ad esempio) non è proprio una cosa che lo attrae, in nessun modo, considerando anche che ha visto fare cose impensabili dai suoi vecchi compagni di squadra da sbronzi.  
Per questo la sua prima reazione nel vedere un certo Makishima Yusuke completamente ubriaco non è per niente positiva; è il suo rivale, diamine, dovrebbe prendersi cura di se stesso in vista delle loro gare! Gli ha già abbuonato di malagrazia la sua ossessione con gelati e ghiaccioli consumati a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, e adesso anche questo? Assolutamente no!  
"Maki-chan!" strilla, andandogli incontro a passo di marcia, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e pronto a fargli una predica con i fiocchi, e fa una smorfia quando l'altro si volta verso di lui con un'espressione confusa e gli occhi annebbiati; quanto ha bevuto per essere in questo stato? È impazzito tutto d'un colpo? È inaccettabile! "Maki-chan, cosa stai facendo? Sei sbronzo! Perché, Maki-chan? Ti fa male, lo sai? E sei un atleta! Il mio rivale! Come puoi farmi questo, Maki-chan?" sbotta, le mani strette sulle spalle dell'altro per scuoterlo, e Makishima lo fissa smarrito, come se neanche lo riconoscesse. Cos'ha bevuto per essere così fuori di testa? E quanto? Non è da lui!  
"Toudou?" chiede dopo qualche minuto di silenzio (da parte loro, chiaro, c'è un casino terribile nel locale), una scintilla di riconoscimento nelle iridi, e piega le labbra in un sorriso che stranamente non è quasi per niente inquietante (secondo i suoi standard, almeno). "Jinpachi!"  
Toudou sgrana gli occhi per il volume della voce dell'altro, e la sua smorfia si fa più pronunciata nel sentire l'odore terribile del suo alito; diamine, ha svuotato una distilleria? È raro anche per Arakita puzzare in questo modo.  
"Sì, Toudou Jinpachi, sono io," conferma, e Makishima ride come se avesse appena ricevuto una bellissima notizia. "Adesso mi dici perché hai bevuto così tan-"  
Si interrompe di colpo quando le braccia lunghe e sottili del suo rivale gli si stringono in vita, boccheggiando perché non è proprio per niente da lui iniziare un contatto fisico di qualsiasi tipo, e Toudou mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver pensato e sognato di essere abbracciato da lui, ma Makishima è ubriaco fradicio e non può proprio godersi il momento; non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di infilare una mano tra i suoi capelli e accarezzarli per qualche attimo, però, e sobbalza quando l'altro esala un verso compiaciuto, piegando la testa per prolungare il momento, e si allontana di colpo, come se si fosse scottato.  
"Maki-chan, cosa stai facendo?" chiede un'altra volta, e si morde l'interno di una guancia quando il suo rivale apre di nuovo gli occhi con un broncio adorabile e così poco _lui_ sulle labbra. Makishima lo fissa con confusione, prima di assottigliare lo sguardo e sorridere ancora una volta.  
"Lo sai che sei davvero bello, Jinpachi? L'ho sempre pensato, ma non te l'ho mai detto perché è imbarazzante," commenta, e sgrana gli occhi quando registra le sue stesse parole. "Oops, ora l'ho detto."  
Toudou sta di nuovo boccheggiando, questa volta per ciò che ha sentito (Makishima ride della sua espressione, dimenticandosi in un attimo del suo imbarazzo), e non riesce neanche a rispondere con la sua solita battuta sul sapere già di essere bellissimo, Maki-chan, lo sanno tutti; il cuore gli sta facendo acrobazie nel petto, e le parole gli sono completamente morte in gola. È una spallata che lo riporta in sé, questa volta, e scuote la testa mentre allunga una mano per stringerla intorno al suo polso.  
"Ti porto a casa, Maki-chan, sei completamente andato, domani rimpiangerai di aver alzato così tanto il gomito, te lo assicuro," dice soltanto, inghiottendo a vuoto quando Makishima libera il polso dalla sua stretta solo per potergli prendere la mano.  
"Va bene, Jinpachi," risponde, seguendolo docilmente, senza lamentarsi, fuori dal locale e verso la stazione. 

"Tadokorocchi, bastardo, tu e Naruko me la pagherete, te lo giuro," è la prima cosa che Makishima dice il giorno dopo, tra vari gemiti doloranti, non appena si sveglia. "Cosa diavolo mi avete messo nel bicchiere?"  
"Non ne ho idea, Maki-chan, ma se hai bisogno di una mano per vendicarti questa volta sarò felice di aiutarti. Sei davvero strano da ubriaco, non sembri neanche tu, però dici anche cose tanto interessanti."  
"... Toudou?"  
"L'unico e solo, Maki-chan."


	9. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear {daisuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor | Best Friends | Secret Relationship

Daichi non è un ficcanaso, è un ruolo che lascia più che volentieri a quelle due comari di Noya e Tanaka, ma è di Suga che si sta parlando, e della sua recente abitudine di sparire interi pomeriggi durante i weekend, e non può proprio fare a meno di essere curioso; è il suo migliore amico, dopotutto, ed è strano e preoccupante che gli stia tenendo nascosto qualcosa quando l'ha mai fatto prima. Si fida di lui e tutto, certo, non è questo il problema, ma non può evitare di sentirsi estremamente incuriosito da questa nuova e inaspettata piega della situazione.  
Per questo, dopo un allenamento più stremante del solito, decide di seguirlo quando Suga si allontana dal resto della squadra per rispondere al cellulare durante l'abituale tappa al negozio del coach; Noya e Tanaka alzano i pollici nella sua direzione per incoraggiarlo a svelare il mistero, e non può fare a meno di sorridere mentre scuote la testa, prima di separarsi dal gruppo per seguire Suga, sotto lo sguardo come al solito preoccupato di Asahi.  
Il suo migliore amico gli sta dando le spalle quando lo raggiunge, e Daichi si avvicina il più possibile, attento a non fare rumore, approfittando dell'incrocio vicino a Suga per nascondersi dietro a un muro; il ragazzo sta ridacchiando per qualcosa che il suo misterioso interlocutore gli ha detto, e Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia perché è un tipo di risata che non ha mai sentito prima.  
"Oh? E cos'altro avresti in programma?" chiede, con un tono giocoso e, per l'immenso orrore di Daichi, estremamente malizioso. "Sono sicuro che hai tante idee per questo weekend, visto che hai la casa libera."  
E Daichi avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, davvero, perché una relazione è decisamente il motivo più ovvio per lo strano comportamento dell'amico; non riesce a non sentirsi offeso, però, perché Suga non gliel'ha detto? Non dovrebbe essere una regola tra migliori amici dirsi quando ci si trova una ragazza?  
"Mmh, mi piace come pensi," lo sente commentare, e si congela sul posto quando Suga si volta abbastanza da mostrargli involontariamente il suo profilo; ha un sorriso ai limiti dell'inquietante sul viso, e Daichi è sorpreso della totale assenza di rossore sulle sue guance. Non ha mai pensato che Suga fosse l'angioletto che tutti invece credono che sia, ma la sua ragazza gli sta sicuramente dicendo qualcosa di decisamente spinto e non dovrebbe essere almeno un pochino imbarazzato? È lui ad arrossire al suo posto, invece, quando il suo sorriso si fa più pronunciato e l'amico si lecca le labbra con un'espressione che non può essere definita nient'altro che affamata. "Credi davvero di poter fare una cosa del genere? Non penso che riusciresti a resistere tanto senza venire neanche una volta," continua, e Daichi vorrebbe morire perché non è normale che sia a un passo dall'andare a fuoco quando Suga è così composto, dannazione, dovrebbe essere il contrario!  
L'altro ridacchia ancora una volta, divertito, prima di ammorbidire il sorriso nel sentire la risposta della sua ragazza.  
"Puoi considerarla una sfida se vuoi, ma sai che per me non lo è, non davvero," dice, e anche la dolcezza che traspare dalla sua voce è una novità per Daichi; Suga è completamente cotto, di questo è più che certo. "È meglio che tu vada dal tuo adorato Iwa-chan, adesso, ti voglio tutto intero questo weekend," aggiunge, divertito, e il cervello di Daichi va istantaneamente in cortocircuito, la voce di Suga che sfuma all'improvviso in un ronzio di sottofondo.  
Iwa-chan. Intero. Il volto di Oikawa Tooru fa capolino nei suoi pensieri con un sorriso di scherno stampato in faccia, e Daichi per la prima volta nella sua vita si sente per davvero come se l'avesse appena investito un treno. _Oikawa Tooru_. _Sugawara Koushi_ ha una relazione con _Oikawa Tooru_.  
Adesso capisce perché Suga non gli abbia detto nulla; non perché si tratta di un ragazzo, Daichi sarebbe un fottuto ipocrita dal momento che al primo anno ha avuto una brevissima storia con Asahi, ma perché si tratta di _quel_ ragazzo.  
È piuttosto sicuro che avrà bisogno di andare in terapia. Ed è più che certo che non origlierà mai più una conversazione di Suga senza il suo permesso, che la curiosità vada pure a quel paese.


	10. things you said when you were touching me {miyuharu}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Alternate Universe - Future | Blindness | Blind!Miyuki | Fluff and Angst

Haruichi non pensava che sarebbe successo; no, non sapeva proprio quanto fosse grave la condizione degli occhi di Miyuki. Lo conosce da anni, da quando erano in squadra insieme e il baseball sembrava la cosa più importante del mondo, ma non ha mai davvero saputo il motivo per cui l'altro non si toglieva mai gli occhiali, in nessun momento, neanche quand'erano soli, solo ed esclusivamente quando dormiva; ha sempre pensato che fosse una semplice miopia, qualcosa di comune, che si fosse stabilizzata con l'adolescenza, non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea che fosse qualcosa di diverso, di più grave, che potesse costargli completamente la vista.

"Haruichi?" lo chiama quella mattina, con una voce assonnata e gli occhi chiusi come sempre, mentre entra in cucina e allunga le mani nella sua direzione, aspettando che l'altro le afferri come ogni volta per farsi condurre al tavolo; non ne ha davvero bisogno, non più dal momento che conosce perfettamente il loro appartamento, ma toccarlo è diventato importante da quando ha perso la possibilità di vederlo.  
"Sono qui," risponde l'altro, abbandonando i fornelli per avvicinarsi e prendergli la mano, e sorride quando Miyuki intreccia le loro dita e china appena la testa per baciarlo sulle labbra, come ogni mattina, prima di seguirlo verso il tavolo e sedersi sulla sua solita sedia, quella più vicina ai fornelli, quella che gli permette di mantenere un contatto fisico con lui anche mentre l'altro cucina, tendendo soltanto un braccio nella sua direzione. "Come ti senti?" gli chiede quando la presa delle loro mani si allenta e può tornare a dedicarsi alla loro colazione, e Miyuki sbuffa una risata.  
"Distrutto," risponde divertito, alzando il viso verso di lui per regalargli un sorriso malizioso. "Stanotte mi hai sfiancato, anche se hai fatto praticamente tutto tu," continua, e le guance di Haruichi vanno a fuoco come sempre, come la prima volta, e il sorriso di Miyuki sfuma in una smorfia. "Non mi abituerò mai a non poterti vedere arrossire," borbotta, e le labbra dell'altro si piegano in un sorriso triste e amareggiato, come al solito; Haruichi abbassa il fuoco, preferendo avvicinarsi a Miyuki per poterlo stringere a sé e lasciare che prema il viso contro il suo addome mentre gli accarezza i capelli e la nuca.  
"E io non mi abituerò mai a non poter vedere i tuoi occhi, Kazuya," mormora in risposta, abbassando le palpebre quando l'altro stringe le mani sulla sua maglietta, con rabbia, lasciando che affondi quasi dolorosamente il volto contro il suo petto. "Ma non possiamo fare niente a riguardo," aggiunge, una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo che gli scivola sulla guancia fino a cadere sui capelli spettinati di Miyuki.  
"Lo so," sospira l'altro quando trova la forza di lasciarlo andare, sollevando il volto verso il suo e allungando una mano per poterlo toccare; Haruichi la afferra per indirizzarla dolcemente verso il proprio viso, e chiude di nuovo gli occhi quando Miyuki gli accarezza la guancia ancora umida per la singola lacrima traditrice che ha versato. Gli stringe i polsi tra le dita, piano, quando anche l'altra mano si posa sul suo viso, e si volta per potergli baciare entrambi i palmi.  
"Vorrei poterti promettere che con il tempo farà meno male, ma non ne sono sicuro," sussurra, prima che l'altro lo spinga ad abbassarsi per poter posare le labbra sulle sue, con la stessa tenerezza che all'inizio della loro relazione l'aveva sorpreso perché non se l'aspettava, e Haruichi risponde al bacio lasciando andare i suoi polsi per poter infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli, schiudendo le labbra per cercare un contatto più intimo. I polpastrelli di Miyuki continuano a tracciare le linee del suo viso, anche quando si separano, e Haruichi sorride accarezzandogli un labbro con il pollice sinistro; non si abitueranno mai alla completa cecità di Miyuki, ma Haruichi è certo che non si lasceranno abbattere, che continueranno ad affrontare la situazione a testa alta, con orgoglio e testardaggine, come hanno sempre fatto.


	11. things you said under the stars and in the grass {toumaki}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Fluff and Humor

"Pumba, tutto quello che pensi lo trasformi in gas," dice Toudou ad un tratto, dal nulla, prima di scoppiare a ridere, e Makishima si volta a guardarlo come se fosse un deficiente. L'altro ride addirittura più forte davanti alla sua espressione, a singhiozzi, e Yusuke non può fare a meno di sbuffare a sua volta una risata.  
"Quanti anni hai, cinque?" gli chiede dopo un attimo, tornando a guardare le stelle mentre Toudou sputacchia scompostamente una protesta.  
"Maki-chan!" esclama, mettendosi seduto e guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati come se avesse appena bestemmiato; l'altro strattiene a stento una risata per l'evidente affronto nelle sue iridi. "Il re leone è un classico! E i classici non hanno età! Con che razza di selvaggi hai vissuto fino ad ora se non hai mai citato un cartone Disney quando la situazione lo richiede?" strilla, come se si sentisse profondamente offeso alla sola prospettiva, e questa volta Makishima non riesce a evitare di sghignazzare dietro la mano che si è portato alla bocca.  
"Conosco i classici Disney, _Aurora_ ," ribatte, ancora più divertito quando lo vede avvampare indignato per la battuta sul nomignolo che si è guadagnato durante le sue gare, allungando la mano che non gli copre il viso per potergli picchiettare la fronte con un dito. "Ma Pumba? Ti sembro Pumba? Credo di assomigliare di più a Timon, grazie," continua, e il volto di Toudou si apre in un sorriso accecante.  
"Quindi sai perché l'ho detto! Non sembra proprio che stiamo ricreando la scena? Coricati in terra a guardare le stelle?" dice, eccitato all'idea, e Makishima sbuffa un'altra risata. "Su Pumba hai ragione, sei più Timon, ma io sono troppo bello per esserlo! Magari la prossima volta chiamiamo anche Tadokoro, direi che è abbastanza grosso per la parte, no?" continua, e questa volta è l'altro a ridere forte, inaspettatamente, perché Tadokoro sarebbe il Pumba _perfetto_.  
"Quindi tu saresti Simba?" chiede dopo un attimo, e Toudou lo sta guardando in un modo che lo fa arrossire di colpo. "Sei imbarazzante," borbotta quando l'altro sorride deliziato.  
"Su, su, Maki-chan, non fare il timido," commenta, sfiorandogli la fronte con due dita prima di portarle tra i suoi capelli, contento di avere finalmente il permesso di farlo. "E sì, certo, sarei Simba. È l'unico abbastanza bello per me, in ogni caso," aggiunge con sicurezza, scrollando le spalle, e Makishima si limita a scuotere la testa, sorridendo per l'immensa e adorabile stupidità del suo ragazzo.


	12. things you said when you were crying {harumei}

"Ssh, non piangere," sussurra, al telefono, nascosto dietro alla palestra per evitare di essere scoperto da qualcuno; non è sicuro di come il resto della squadra reagirebbe se sapesse che ha fraternizzato con il nemico. Non sa nemmeno come sia successo, a dire il vero, ha incrociato Mei in uno dei bagni dello stadio dopo aver perso contro l'Inashiro, e per qualche motivo si sono scambiati il numero di cellulare per tenersi in contatto, anche se generalmente è Mei a scrivergli o telefonargli; dopotutto è difficile scrollarsi di dosso l'astio e la frustrazione di essere stato battuto, e aver perso la possibilità di andare alle Nazionali con suo fratello, abbastanza da essere il primo a contattare l'altro, nonostante non sia una persona particolarmente prona a portare rancore.  
"Abbiamo perso," lo sente singhiozzare, e si morde un labbro perché non sa esattamente come consolare qualcuno, soprattutto a distanza. "Ero a un passo dalla vittoria e me la sono lasciata portare via," continua, e lo capisce, ovviamente, sa cosa significa, sono stati Mei e la sua squadra a impedire alla Seido di partecipare alle Nazionali quand'erano così vicini che potevano quasi immaginare come sarebbe stato competere con i giocatori migliori del Giappone.   
"So come ti senti," dice, la voce sottile perché ricorda perfettamente il suo stato d'animo di quel giorno, ricorda il dolore e l'amarezza e la frustrazione, ricorda tutto così bene che si sente a sua volta sull'orlo del pianto nel sentire l'altro singhiozzare. "Siete stati voi a soffiarci la vittoria, ricordi?" aggiunge per cercare di alleggerire l'atmosfera, ma il tentativo è completamente rovinato da tono della sua voce, da come gli si è incastrata in gola, e il verso strozzato dall'altra parte della linea lo fa sentire per un attimo una persona orribile, perché lo sta accusando di averlo fatto star male come lui, di avergli fatto provare queste sensazioni orribili, e anche se è la verità non è il momento adatto per farglielo presente. "Ssh, Mei, non piangere," mormora una seconda volta, inutilmente, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro per lasciarsi scivolare a terra, seduto, il volto alzato verso il cielo e gli occhi chiusi nel tentativo di trattenere a sua volta le lacrime.  
"Fa male, fa anche più male dell'ultima volta," confessa, in un sussurro che gli fa stringere il cuore e strizzare gli occhi con più forza e ingoiare il singhiozzo che si è fatto strada nella sua gola.  
"Lo so," risponde, per poi rimanere in silenzio ad ascoltarlo piangere, senza sapere cos'altro dire, sperando che in qualche modo la sua presenza lo rassicuri un po' nonostante la distanza tra di loro.

 

"Da quanto vi sentite, tu e Mei?"   
È Miyuki a chiederglielo, il giorno dopo, con un sopracciglio sollevato l'espressione curiosa, e Haruichi sgrana gli occhi, una sensazione di panico che comincia a farsi strada nel suo corpo, e boccheggia per qualche attimo senza sapere cosa rispondere; è inutile mentire, non è vero? Miyuki è sicuro di quello che ha chiesto, non ha alcun dubbio che in qualche modo l'abbia sentito la sera prima.   
"Da qualche giorno dopo la finale," risponde in un sussurro, chinando lo sguardo perché si vergogna ad ammetterlo; Mei non è una brutta persona, ma è stato lui a distruggere i sogni della Seido, come può giustificare il loro rapporto?  
"Ehi, non morirmi addosso, non ti sto giudicando," lo rassicura l'altro, sghignazzando mentre gli arruffa i capelli, e Haruichi alza di nuovo lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla sua reazione; non è arrabbiato, o schifato? "Non c'è niente di male, di tanto in tanto ci scriviamo anche noi. Ma non lo sento dalla finale, ha smesso di cercarmi quando non gli ho risposto per una settimana," aggiunge, e il suo ghigno si ammorbidisce in un sorriso strano, quasi fiero, e Haruichi arrossisce. "Non so come sei riuscito ad avvicinarti così tanto a lui in così poco tempo, e dopo quella partita, ma non ti biasimo né ho intenzione di dirti di smettere. Sei una bella persona, Haruichi," conclude, stringendogli una spalla prima di entrare in mensa.  
Haruichi ha ancora il volto in fiamme quando si siede tra Furuya e Sawamura per fare colazione, ed è troppo imbarazzato per rispondere alle loro domande preoccupate e rassicurarli che sì, sta bene.


	13. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were {miyuharu}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship

"Abbiamo vinto," mormora Haruichi, incredulo, fissando il risultato finale della partita con gli occhi sgranati, e Sawamura gli salta addosso, urlandogli nelle orecchie che hanno vinto, Harucchi, le Nazionali, ci siamo riusciti! "Abbiamo vinto," ripete, con lo stesso tono, senza registrare per davvero il boato degli spettatori né le grida felici ed esaltate dei suo compagni di squadra, il cervello in corto e le manate di Zono contro la sua schiena che lo scuotono quasi senza che se ne accorga.  
"Abbiamo vinto, Haruichi," è un sussurro al suo orecchio, quasi indistinguibile nell'incredibile baccano che lo circonda, ma il ragazzo lo sente perfettamente, ed è solo in quel momento che si accorge delle lacrime che gli stanno rigando il volto, della stretta decisa di una mano sulla sua spalla, e si volta lentamente verso il suo ragazzo, ammutolito; il sorriso sul viso di Miyuki è accecante, felice e orgoglioso come non l'ha mai visto prima, ed è in quell'istante che Haruichi realizza appieno quello che sta succedendo. La vittoria è loro, hanno davvero vinto, _ci sono riusciti_.


	14. things you said that made me feel like shit {aokise}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Gender Changes | Fem!Kise | Fem!Kuroko | Fem!Takao | Female Friendship | Male-Female Friendship | Best Friends | Emotional Hurt/Comfort | Protectiveness | Fluff and Angst | Angst | Break Up

"Non puoi essere serio."  
Kise non ha idea del perché Aomine le stia dicendo queste cose, ma non ne è per niente contenta; che diavolo gli sta passando e gli è passato per la testa, per quale motivo le sta parlando in questo modo?  
"Oh, ma lo sono," sbotta il ragazzo, guardandola con un'espressione che, se deve essere sincera, un po' la spaventa; Aomine non l'ha mai guardata così, mai. "Credevi davvero che fossi così idiota da non accorgermene? Quando è sotto il mio naso? Devi essere più cretina di quanto pensassi per pensare che non me ne rendessi conto," sputa, e Kise si sente ferita sia dal tono che ha usato sia dalle parole che le ha rivolto; il disgusto e la rabbia che vede nei suoi occhi le fanno venire il voltastomaco, non si è mai sentita così, non di certo con lui.  
E la cosa peggiore è che non ha la minima idea di cosa stia parlando, e di come sia giunto a questa conclusione; pensa davvero quello che ha detto? Perché?  
"Non ho mai fatto niente del genere, Aominecchi," ribatte, irritata e insultata, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciare che le parli in questo modo senza rispondergli a tono; chi si crede di essere per parlarle così? "E non ho idea di come possa esserti venuta in mente una stronzata simile."  
L'altro sbuffa una risata incredula, e Kise stringe i denti per trattenersi dal mollargli uno schiaffo; perché non le crede? Perché non si fida di lei? Si è mai fidato per davvero? A quanto pare no.  
"Ancora a fare l'innocentina? Ti ho vista con quei tizi, Kise, potresti avere almeno la decenza di smettere di prendermi per il culo," ribatte, quasi ringhiando, e la ragazza sente lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione pizzicarle gli occhi; sta parlando di quello che pensa? Le ha davvero dato della _puttana_ per essere uscita con dei vecchi amici?  
"Non puoi essere serio," dice, di nuovo, questa volta in un sussurro. " _Quei tizi_ , Aomine, sono i miei senpai della Kaijou, i miei vecchi compagni di squadra," sibila furiosa, calcando con forza il suo nome privo del solito suffisso affettuoso, e questa volta è davvero tentata di sputargli in faccia, se non di dargli un pugno, quando la sua già poca pazienza viene quasi totalmente a mancare nel vederlo sbuffare e roteare gli occhi, perché è evidente che non le creda.  
"Certo, e per una reunion con dei vecchi compagni di squadra ti vesti in quel modo?" ribatte, con un tono di scherno che la fa quasi cedere alla voglia di colpirlo. "Devi esserci proprio affezionata, eh?" continua, e Kise odia con tutta se stessa le lacrime che cominciano a scivolare sulle sue guance; fa male sentirsi dire queste cose da lui, fa male e la fa infuriare come non le è mai successo. Non se l'aspettava.  
"Sei uno stronzo," sputa, senza neanche sapere esattamente cosa dire perché a una situazione del genere non aveva onestamente mai pensato. "Vattene subito da casa mia. _Adesso_ , Aomine, vattene all'istante."

Kuroko è sorpresa quando Kise compare all'improvviso alla sua porta, senza avvisarla con le sue solite dozzine di messaggi, e sgrana gli occhi quando nota che quelli dell'altra sono gonfi e rossi di pianto.  
"Kurokocchi," la chiama, con una voce sottile e spezzata che non le appartiene, ed è sinceramente terrificante vederla in questo stato.  
Kuroko non perde tempo a farla entrare nel suo appartamento, e per una volta non fa niente per scrollarsela di dosso quando l'amica quasi le collassa tra le braccia. Non l'ha mai vista in questo stato, e non può negare di essere spaventata.  
"Ssh," mormora, accarezzandole i capelli e stringendole la vita con un braccio. "Ti va di venire in salotto e dirmi cos'è successo?" le chiede, con lo stesso tono che usa per parlare con i bambini all'asilo in cui lavora, e Kise singhiozza per un attimo contro la sua spalla prima di annuire, allontanandosi appena dall'amica e asciugandosi il viso con una manica del maglione che indossa, e seguendola quando Kuroko le prende una mano per farle strada all'interno dell'appartamento.  
"Taiga non è in casa, siamo solo noi due," dice non appena si siedono sul divano, e anche questa volta non fa nulla per allontanarsi quando Kise si accoccola contro il suo fianco, premendole di nuovo il viso contro una spalla.  
"È Aomine," sussurra, la voce strozzata, ed è la prima volta che Kuroko non le sente usare il nomignolo dell'altro; ha quasi paura di sapere cosa sia successo, perché non l'ha mai vista così sfatta dopo un litigio con il ragazzo, e per quanto sia melodrammatica Kise non è il tipo di persona da ridursi in questo stato per qualcosa di poco serio.  
"Cosa è successo?"

"Lo ammazzo," ringhia Kagami, quella notte, quando Kuroko gli spiega perché Kise sia raggomitolata e addormentata sul loro divano con le guance ancora umide di lacrime. "Quello stronzo, ma che cazzo gli è preso per trattarla così?" continua, stringendo i pugni e digrignando i denti, e la ragazza per una volta non lo rimprovera per le sue parole né per il suo atteggiamento.  
"Non lo so," gli risponde, invece, posando una mano sulla sua per poterla stringere; è furiosa, anche lei, perché non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere da Aomine, che non è mai neanche stato una persona gelosa. "Ma in ogni caso non avrebbe dovuto trattarla in questo modo; Kise-san non se lo merita. Sono disgustata," continua, e Kagami è sorpreso dal tono della sua voce, davvero infuriato per i suoi standard, e si china per baciarle la fronte, perché Kuroko è evidentemente davvero scossa da quello che è successo, per arrivare a parlare così.  
"Vai a letto, Tetsuna, è tardi e domani devi lavorare; ci penso io a lei, non preoccuparti," mormora, e la ragazza annuisce, lasciandolo andare e facendo ciò che le ha detto; Kise è in buone mani.

"Ehi, bella addormentata," la saluta la voce affettuosa di Kagami, quando la mattina successiva entra in cucina sfregandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani, e gli risponde con un sorriso tirato e il viso stanco; il ragazzo non è più sorpreso della reazione di Kuroko della sera prima, l'amica non è mai stata così evidentemente fuori di sé. "Vuoi fare colazione? O preferisci farti una doccia? Tetsuna è appena uscita," la informa, allungando un braccio nella sua direzione e lasciandosi sfuggire una breve risata quando l'altra quasi inciampa per la fretta di raggiungerlo; il contatto fisico è sempre stato importante per lei, e ormai ci è talmente abituato che non si sente quasi più in imbarazzo. Le bacia una tempia quando la modella gli sfrega il volto contro il collo.  
"Posso stare un po' qui con te?" gli domanda, con un filo di voce, e sospira sollevata quando lo sente annuire contro i suoi capelli; dev'essere disgustosa, pensa, è da quasi quattro giorni che non si lava oltre lo stretto necessario. "Poi vorrei fare una doccia, per favore," continua, ed è sinceramente imbarazzata dal tono che sta usando, ma non si è mai sentita così e non sa ancora come reagire a questa sensazione di rabbia e affronto che ha nel cuore.  
"Va benissimo, sai che puoi fare come se fossi a casa tua," le risponde, voltandosi completamente verso di lei per potersela stringere al petto con entrambe le braccia; non è sicuro che se ne sia accorta, ma sta tremando. "Oggi è il mio giorno libero, possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi. E Tetsuna torna questa sera, ha una riunione all'asilo," continua, incerto di come comportarsi con lei quando è in questo stato, ed è terribilmente sollevato quando la sente ridacchiare appena contro il suo collo; non ha niente a che fare con la sua solita risata, ma è comunque in progresso, non è vero?  
"Ricordati che l'hai proposto tu, più tardi, Kagamicchi. Credo di essere in vena di cibo spazzatura e film melensi e strappalacrime."

Kise non sa come Kasamatsu sia venuto a conoscenza della sua situazione, ma è felice di trovarlo alla porta di casa sua quando finalmente decide di lasciare l'appartamento di Kuroko e Kagami; sta un po' meglio, ma non abbastanza e il suo vecchio capitano ci mette un attimo a leggerglielo in faccia; le offre un abbraccio senza dire nulla, e Kise lo accetta all'istante, perché è sempre stato come un fratello maggiore per lei, e sa quanto gli venga ancora difficile relazionarsi con lei nonostante si conoscano da anni.  
"Senpai," lo saluta, lasciandosi stringere e chiudendo gli occhi mentre l'altro comincia ad accarezzarle la nuca con affetto. "Cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo che dovessi tornare a Osaka un paio di giorni fa."  
"Ho sentito dire che quell'Aomine ha fatto una stronzata e ho preferito rimandare la riunione in ufficio per vedere di persona come stavi," le risponde, diretto come al solito e con una traccia piuttosto evidente di preoccupazione e rabbia nella voce, e Kise non riesce a fare a meno di esalare una risata; il suo capitano ha sempre avuto una facciata dura e rude, ma è davvero una delle persone più affettuose che abbia mai conosciuto, quando si riesce a entrare nelle sue grazie. "E sono abbastanza sicuro che anche Moriyama e Hayakawa abbiano intenzione di farti visita, questo pomeriggio o domani," continua quando la lascia andare, con un minuscolo sorriso sulle labbra quando la vede con gli occhi sgranati. "Una squadra una volta, una squadra per sempre," le dice, scompigliandole i capelli e sbuffando una risata quando la vede sull'orlo delle lacrime; la loro ragazza non cambierà mai.

Moriyama ha appena fatto un commento sulla particolare bellezza della protagonista del film che stanno guardando sparpagliati nel salotto dell'appartamento, tra i grugniti di Kasamatsu e le risate di Hayakawa e Kise, quando la porta d'ingresso si apre all'improvviso, facendo sobbalzare la ragazza perché ci sono solo due persone che hanno la chiave e che ne sappia una sola è in città, ed è quella che non ha la minima intenzione di vedere. L'aria nella stanza si fa istantaneamente tesa, con i ragazzi che si stringono senza neanche aver bisogno di pensarci intorno all'amica; non ci vuole un genio per capire che non è ancora pronta ad affrontare Aomine.  
"Ryou-chan!"  
È un sospiro generale che dà il benvenuto a Takao, e la ragazza grugnisce una risata divertita nel vedere la squadra della Kaijou quasi al completo pronta a saltarle addosso se fosse stata un'altra persona.  
"Takao, un po' di buone maniere," sibila il suo compagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Kise è a bocca aperta quando anche Midorima fa il suo ingresso nel salotto. "Scusate per l'intrusione," borbotta, imbarazzato nel notare di avere gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati su di lui; ha una paperella di gomma in mano, nota Kise di sfuggita, riconoscendo il suo oggetto fortunato come quello di quando erano ancora alle medie. Midorima è un tipo molto sentimentale, per quanto si ostini a negarlo.  
"Kazu-chan? Midorimacchi? Cosa ci fate qui?" non può fare a meno di chiedere, e Takao rotea gli occhi prima di interrompere la risposta del suo accompagnatore.  
"Secondo te? Siamo venuti a prendere Aomine a calci in culo," sbuffa, e Kasamatsu grugnisce divertito al fianco di Kise, prima di annuire compiaciuto, mentre la padrona di casa si lascia scappare una risata sorpresa.  
"Quanta gente sa di questa storia, esattamente?" chiede incredula, mentre Takao si getta senza preamboli sul divano accanto a lei e Midorima prende posto su una delle poltrone libere, accennando un saluto verso gli altri ex membri della Kaijou.  
"Tutta la Generazione dei Miracoli," è lui a rispondere, provocando le risate dei vecchi compagni di squadra di Kise; sono davvero un gruppo di pettegoli, ora ne hanno le prove. "E ho motivo di credere che anche la Rakuzan di Akashi sia stata informata; ho sentito dire che Mibuchi ha dato di matto quando ne è venuto a conoscenza, e che Hayama stia considerando di trovare Aomine per picchiarlo," continua, senza battere ciglio davanti alle espressioni sconcertate degli ex giocatori della Kaijou. Con quanta gente, esattamente, Kise ha fatto amicizia durante le superiori?  
"Sei davvero tanto amata, Ryou-chan," commenta Takao, come a leggere il pensiero generale dei presenti, stringendole una mano con un sorriso rassicurante. "Non metterlo mai in dubbio."

Aomine si presenta all'appartamento quasi un mese dopo quella discussione, ma ad accoglierlo non c'è altri che Kagami con uno scatolone in mano, che lo fissa come se volesse incenerirlo.  
"Se cerchi Kise, se n'è andata. Ha detto di dirti che l'affitto è pagato per altri due mesi, e che le tue cose sono ancora al loro posto," gli comunica, senza alcuna inflessione nella voce, prima di posare lo scatolone a terra vicino al divano e dirigersi verso la camera da letto per prenderne un altro. "Lasciala in pace, Aomine, quando e se deciderà di incontrarti di nuovo sarà lei a contattarti; ha aspettato che ti facessi vivo per scusarti per fin troppo tempo, e hai buttato nel cesso la tua occasione," continua, senza guardarlo in faccia quando torna nel salotto e lo scopre ancora all'ingresso, immobile. "Non hai idea dello stato in cui era quando è venuta da noi, nessuno l'ha mai vista così distrutta, e tutto per colpa tua. Adesso _lasciala stare_ , e non sperare troppo in una seconda occasione. Hai rinunciato a quella che probabilmente era la cosa più bella della tua vita, e adesso ne subirai le conseguenze."


	15. things you said after it was over {toumaki}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Fluff and Humor | Implied/Referenced Sex | First Time

Stanno ancora ansimando quando Makishima si alza con una smorfia dal letto per nascondere il preservativo usato in un fazzoletto, e poi legarsi i capelli in una coda; il sorriso di Toudou è più stupido del solito, pensa quando si volta a guardarlo, e i suoi occhi sono chiusi in un'espressione soddisfatta e rilassata, e le sue guance sono rosse, e i capelli che di solito tira indietro con i suoi cerchietti sono appiccicati alla sua fronte sudata. È una visione bellissima e incredibilmente adorabile e Makishima si rifiuta di ammetterlo, quasi anche a se stesso, scuotendo la testa con esasperazione mentre torna a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, lanciandogli un pacchetto di fazzoletti in faccia tanto per fargli un dispetto; l'altro si gira verso di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi e mettendo il broncio, e Makishima ha l'improvviso impulso di soffocarlo con un cuscino. Cielo, questo ragazzo è insostenibile.  
"Pulisciti con quelli, non ho voglia di accompagnarti in bagno," borbotta, distogliendo lo sguardo e detestando con tutto se stesso il rossore che sicuramente ha preso possesso delle sue orecchie; Toudou sghignazza per un momento, prima di fare ciò che gli è stato detto perché si sente disgustoso, e gli rilancia contro il pacchetto di fazzoletti per ripicca, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia in risposta.  
"Onestamente, Maki-chan, potrersti essere un pochino più gentile con me visto cosa mi hai appena fatto," si lamenta, piegando di nuovo le labbra in un broncio e trattenendosi appena dallo sghignazzare un'altra volta quando Makishima distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo. "Aw, non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzato, Maki-chan!" continua, senza neanche provare a fermarsi dal punzecchiarlo, e l'altro gli tira addosso un cuscino, questa volta, alla cieca, probabilmente uno di quelli che hanno fatto cadere per sbaglio dal letto quando hanno iniziato, dandogli le spalle per evitare, sicuramente, di fargli vedere che è arrossito; Toudou ridacchia con affetto, voltandosi fino ad essere coricato sulla pancia prima di allungare una mano verso la schiena di Makishima, e sfiorare dolcemente la pelle a cui i capelli che sono sfuggiti alla sua coda si sono appiccicati, risalendo poi verso la sua nuca per massaggiarla appena con i polpastrelli. Makishima non ha mai detto null in proposito, ma Toudou sa che gli piace essere toccato in quella zona; l'altro si rilassa, a poco a poco, prima di sospirare e voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui, prendendogli la mano e guardandolo dritto negli occhi per la prima volta da quando si sono separati. È evidente che non abbia idea di cosa dire, sempre che debba dire qualcosa, e che probabilmente si stia agitando pensando a quanto sia incapace in questo genere di cose, e Toudou si porta la sua mano alle labbra, baciandone il dorso con un sorriso rassicurante. Makishima arrossisce di nuovo, imbarazzato, ma questa volta si trattiene dal distogliere lo sguardo; non è una cosa facile per lui, una cosa che gli viene naturale, e lo sanno entrambi, e Toudou gli sorride di nuovo, grato e orgoglioso di essere in grado, almeno fino a un certo punto, di metterlo a suo agio.  
Non può lasciar continuare per tanto il silenzio rilassato, però, e decide di avvicinarsi di più all'altro per potergli stringere la vita con un braccio, alzando il volto per poter incrociare di nuovo il suo sguardo, l'espressione birichina sul suo viso che fa presagire il peggio a Makishima.  
"Mmh, Maki-chan, non pensavo potessi essere così appassionato con qualcosa diversa dal ciclismo e dalle tue riviste di gravure," commenta, e sghignazza quando l'altro esala un gemito esasperato prima di schiacciargli una mano sul volto per provare inutilmente ad allontanarlo.  
"Sei così dannatamente imbarazzante, Jinpachi, _taci_ ," sbuffa Makishima quando si rassegna all'essere abbracciato da quella peste del suo ragazzo, e Toudou preme le labbra sulla sua spalla, senza neanche provare a camuffare il suo sorriso, come ringraziamento per aver smesso di agitarsi.  
"Ma è la verità," ribatte, risalendo verso il suo collo con una pioggia di baci e godendosi il sospiro che l'altro si lascia scappare quando sfiora un punto evidentemente più sensibile sulla sua gola; è pronto a sghignazzare di nuovo, quando si allunga fino a portare le labbra a un soffio dal suo orecchio. "Sono pronto per il secondo round quando lo sei tu, Maki-chan."


	16. things you said after you kissed me {miyuharu}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship | Secrets | Protectiveness | First Kiss | Friends to Lovers

Miyuki si aspettava di trovare il campo vuoto, considerata l'ora, eppure c'è qualcuno seduto contro la rete, una bottiglietta d'acqua appoggiata da un lato e una mazza dall'altra, ed è stupito nel riconoscere la figura come Haruichi; non pensava che si allenasse tanto, e da solo, soprattutto perché il suo compagno di stanza è piuttosto fiscale negli orari da rispettare. È il suo dovere di capitano controllare che stia bene, ragiona, entrando nel campo e avvicinandosi al ragazzo; non c'entrano sicuramente le strane cose che sente ogni volta che Kominato sorride nella sua direzione, decisamente no, lo farebbe per tutti i suoi compagni di squadra.  
"Ehi, cosa ci fai ancora qui? È tardi, dovresti essere a letto," gli dice senza preamboli quando è abbastanza vicino, e sghignazza nel vederlo sobbalzare spaventato e voltarsi all'istante verso di lui; la risata gli muore in gola quando si accorge che l'altro ha il viso scoperto per la prima volta da quando l'ha conosciuto, la frangia tirata indietro da una fascia e gli occhi sgranati e le guance visibilmente rosse anche nella penombra. Miyuki si è immaginato più di una volta come potesse essere il suo volto libero dai capelli, come probabilmente tutti i conoscenti di Haruichi, ma non se lo aspettava così; era sicuro che sarebbe stato adorabile e ben diverso da quello di suo fratello, non pensava che la sua frangia servisse a nascondere qualcosa.  
"Ah, Miyuki-senpai," si affretta a dire il ragazzo quando nota lo sguardo dell'altro, togliendosi la fascia per far ricadere i capelli al loro solito posto, e accenna un sorriso tirato e forzato mentre raccoglie le sue cose da terra e si mette in piedi. "Mi devo essere distratto e non ho fatto caso all'ora, è meglio che torni in camera," continua, evidentemente agitato, e gli passa accanto, augurandogli la buonanotte prima di cominciare a correre verso il dormitorio senza guardarlo neanche una volta.  
Haruichi è sparito da qualche minuto quando l'altro si riprende dalla sorpresa che la sua scoperta gli ha procurato, di sicuro troppo lontano per raggiungerlo, e Miyuki aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre esce dal campo per dirigersi a sua volta al dormitorio, più piano, pensieri e domande che gli riempiono la mente.

"Miyuki."  
Il ragazzo sobbalza quando la voce di Ryousuke gli arriva alle orecchie, e si volta sorpreso verso di lui; si scopre a deglutire a vuoto per l'espressione dura e seccata dipinta sul suo viso, e non è tanto stupido da non capire che l'altro sa della scoperta che ha fatto quella notte, e che non ne è per niente contento.  
"Due parole, per favore?" continua Ryousuke, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla classe, perfettamente consapevole che sarà seguito; la sua non era una domanda, dopotutto. Si dirige verso i bagni, Miyuki qualche passo dietro di lui, e quando raggiungono la loro meta si volta nuovamente verso di lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto. "So che hai visto Haruichi e sono sicuro che adesso sei curioso e vuoi sapere cosa gli è successo," dice, dritto al punto, e Miyuki annuisce, preferendo rimanere in silenzio perché un Kominato incazzato è un Kominato pericoloso e la situazione non sembra delle migliori di suo. "Bene. Non dirai niente a nessuno e ti terrai per te le tue domande per te, non gli chiederai nulla a riguardo. _Nulla_ , Miyuki. Non è una cosa che ti riguarda e non lo tartasserai di domande per soddisfare la tua curiosità. Sarà mio fratello a decidere se parlartene o no e tu non hai voce in capitolo, ci siamo capiti?" conclude, e il suo tono non lascia spazio per un rifiuto; Miyuki è sicuro di non essere mai stato così intimidito da qualcuno in vita sua, e ingoia di nuovo a vuoto.  
"Roger," risponde, e Ryousuke lo guarda per qualche attimo in silenzio prima di annuire e piegare le labbra in un sorriso che non ha nulla di allegro e tantomeno gentile.  
"Stanno per cominciare le lezioni, è meglio che torniamo in classe," dice, salutandolo con un cenno prima di dargli le spalle e allontanarsi.  
Miyuki torna in aula come un automa, senza pensare a nulla se non alle parole dell'altro ragazzo, e ignora gli sguardi curiosi dei suoi compagni.  
Ryousuke incazzato è _terrificante_ , oltre che pericoloso; si chiede per un attimo se non sia un tratto di famiglia, e impallidisce di colpo prima di ripromettersi di non fare niente per scoprirlo.

Sono passate quasi due settimane da quella notte, e Miyuki è sicuro che Haruichi lo stia evitando; non è niente di drastico in realtà, considerando che non sono mai stati così vicini anche prima della sua scoperta, ma si è accorto di come l'altro cerchi sempre di stargli il più lontano possibile durante gli allenamenti senza che sia troppo evidente per gli altri compagni di squadra, e che eviti completamente di rimanere da solo con lui. Per un momento ha preso in considerazione l'idea di offendersi per la poca fiducia che l'altro sta mostrando nei suoi confronti, ma ci ha rinunciato subito perché dopotutto non si è mai trattenuto dal prendere in giro Sawamura e gli altri per sciocchezze, e non ha dubbi sul fatto che Haruichi pensi che stia considerando il suo segreto come tale; e magari l'avrebbe fatto, se non si fosse accorto di quanto l'essere stato sorpreso a viso scoperto l'avesse agitato, e se Ryousuke non l'avesse messo all'angolo per avvertirlo di non costringere suo fratello a parlargliene, ma ormai gli è chiaro che la questione sia piuttosto delicata.  
"Miyuki!" grida Sawamura correndogli incontro, e il capitano sbuffa una risata per l'entusiasmo senza precedenti del lanciatore, sicuro che gli voglia chiedere di ricevere per lui. "Harucchi mi ha detto di chiederti se puoi rimanere dopo la fine dell'allenamento perché vuole parlati di qualcosa! Non mi ha detto di cosa si tratta, ma ha detto che è importante! Cerca di non essere troppo antipatico con lui, o te la vedrai con me!" conclude, guardandolo in cagnesco per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi e chiamare Furuya a gran voce per sfidarlo a una gara di resistenza dopo cena. Miyuki osserva la scena in silenzio, cercando poi con gli occhi Haruichi e trovandolo intento a parlare con Kuramochi e Zono a un lato del campo, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre il primo probabilmente gli racconta un aneddoto su Ryousuke.  
Vorrà parlargli del suo segreto? All'improvviso Miyuki non è sicuro di essere pronto a sapere.

Si sono avvicinati da quel giorno, da quando Haruichi ha deciso di aprirsi con lui dietro la palestra per gli allenamenti al coperto, e Miyuki non è molto sorpreso dalle sue azioni quando una sera si china per baciarlo sulle labbra mentre l'altro gli sta raccontando qualcosa su Sawamura e Kuramochi. Haruichi arrossisce violentemente ma non si scosta, posandogli invece una mano sulla nuca per impedirgli di allontanarsi, e Miyuki non riesce a fare a meno di sghignazzare contro la sua bocca qualche attimo più tardi; ha l'impressione che l'altro lo stia guardando con un sopracciglio sollevato quando lo lascia andare, e gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte per confermare il suo sospetto. Hanno evidentemente fatto passi da gigante da quella notte, perché lo sguardo di Haruichi è sereno, non più agitato quando il suo segreto viene svelato ancora una volta; c'è un'espressione interrogativa sul suo viso, però, ed è chiaro che stia aspettando una spiegazione per la sua risata, e Miyuki scrolla le spalle.  
"Pensavo che ci abbiamo messo decisamente troppo, visto che sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe successo," risponde, ed è il turno dell'altro di sghignazzare prima di sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo di nuovo.  
"Decisamente troppo," ripete quando si allontana, e Miyuki non commenta, preferendo rimanere in silenzio e sorridere insieme a lui.


	17. things you didnt need to say (but you choose to do it anyway) {midokise}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Future | Alternate Universe - College/University | Pre-Relationship | Secret Crush | Fluff and Humor | Male Friendship | First Kiss | Friends to Lovers | Confessions

Midorima sta stringendo con forza il pupazzetto di peluche a forma di elefantino viola che tiene in mano, cercando in tutti i modi di non farsi prendere dal panico; il suo segno è al primo posto nella classifica dell'oroscopo, ha con sé il suo oggetto fortunato e Takao gli ha fatto un lungo e dettagliato discorso di incoraggiamento prima che uscisse di casa. Naturalmente non ne aveva bisogno, ma il suo coinquilino sa essere più cocciuto di un mulo quando vuole; deve ammettere che gli fa piacere avere il suo supporto, ma non glielo dirà mai (probabilmente già lo sospetta, in ogni caso; che persona irritante).  
Kise ha il respiro pesante e le guance rosse quando entra nel bar in cui si sono dati appuntamento (per _studiare_ , perché quella testa vuota del modello è terribilmente _insistente_ quando vuole l'ottenere qualcosa), e un sorriso enorme si disegna sul suo viso quando lo individua dopo essersi guardato intorno per qualche attimo, avvicinandosi in fretta al tavolo che il suo ex compagno di squadra ha scelto.  
"Scusa per il ritardo, Midorimacchi! Sono stato trattenuto in agenzia più del previsto," dice, senza smettere di sorridere mentre si siede di fronte a lui e apre la solita tracolla per recuperare i libri su cui devono studiare. "Spero di non averti fatto aspettare troppo," aggiunge un attimo più tardi, alzando lo sguardo con un labbro stretto tra i denti e gli occhi sgranati, e Midorima vorrebbe avere a portata una palla da tirargli in faccia; no, non è arrossito per la sua espressione adorabile, _tante grazie_. Dov'è finito il suo autocontrollo?  
"Muori," gli risponde, come di routine, ignorando le sue lagne per recuperare il suo libro e aprirlo. "Ricordami cosa devo spiegarti e non distrarti, non ho intenzione di restare qui tutta la sera," continua, sfogliando le pagine fino ad arrivare all'argomento che devono affrontare, e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso per nascondere il minuscolo sorriso che gli piega le labbra; essere (relativamente, visto che sono in un bar) solo con Kise un po' gli è mancato. Magari oggi riuscirà davvero a dirgli quello che vuole dirgli da quando erano ancora alle superiori. 

"Chissà perché mi aspettavo che succedesse," sospira Takao, roteando gli occhi e gettandosi sul divano addosso al suo coinquilino ignorando completamente le sue solite proteste sul suo fantomatico spazio personale. "Seriamente, Shin-chan, se continui così Ryou-chan non saprà mai che è il protagonista dei tuoi sogni a luci rosse da quando eravate ragazzini," dice, sghignazzando quando Midorima arrossisce violentemente alla sua insinuazione e sputacchia altre proteste; è stato suo compagno di stanza a ogni campo di allenamento della Shutoku, _avanti_ , pensa davvero che non si sia mai accorto di quale nome sospirava nel sonno in _quei_ momenti? Si sente quasi insultato.  
"Sei disgustoso," borbotta l'altro, puntando gli occhi su una macchia sulla parete che devono ancora coprire; è ancora rosso in faccia, lo sa, e questa è seriamente una delle conversazioni più imbarazzanti della sua vita. Takao è il demonio.  
"Ma è la verità," gli risponde canticchiando, e sghignazza ancora una volta prima di allontanarsi dall'amico e tornare serio, sedendosi composto al suo fianco e osservando il suo volto senza pretendere che l'altro ricambi lo sguardo. "Shin-chan, lo sai che ti voglio bene, ma sei così emotivamente costipato che non è quasi neanche più divertente prenderti in giro. Sappiamo entrambi che Ryou-chan non sarebbe mai tanto cattivo da riderti in faccia se non ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti, né di scherzarci su come se fossero stupidi. Di cosa hai paura? Di un rifiuto?" continua, ammorbidendo lo sguardo nel vederlo sistemarsi gli occhiali come fa ogni volta che è tanto nervoso da non poter rispondere; gli getta un braccio sulle spalle, facendolo sbilanciare per tirarselo contro, e gli arruffa i capelli con affetto, senza badare neanche questa volta alle sue proteste. 

Midorima ha deciso che lo farà, oggi, senza trovare scuse. Sinceramente è stanco di tirarsi indietro ogni volta come un codardo, anche se la colpa è sempre soltanto sua, ed è inutile continuare a rimandare; è abbastanza sicuro che Kise non ricambi i suoi sentimenti, ma confessandoglieli almeno ne avrà la completa certezza, e soprattutto si toglierà un peso dalle spalle. È un segreto che si porta dietro da anni, ormai.  
Il pomeriggio di studio è andato relativamente bene, e per una volta senza interruzioni da parte di fan del modello, e si stanno dirigendo insieme verso la stazione per poter tornare a casa quando Kise si ferma tutto d'un tratto, in mezzo al marciapiede vuoto, e Midorima si volta verso di lui con un sopracciglio sollevato; gli basta vedere la sua espressione per entrare all'istante nel panico. Lo sta guardando come se lo stesse studiando, con l'intensità di quando in campo si trova davanti un avversario degno di nota, ed è piuttosto destabilizzante essere sotto la sua attenzione in questo modo, al di fuori di una partita. Apre la bocca per chiedergli se ci sia qualche problema, o per lo meno provare a farlo, ma Kise lo ferma scuotendo appena la testa e piegando le labbra in un sorriso strano, quasi... _amaro_ ; Midorima lo trova immensamente sbagliato e disturbante, non è un'espressione che gli appartiene.  
"Ehi, Midorimacchi," mormora, avvicinandosi, e l'altro è paralizzato sul posto, anche volendo è abbastanza sicuro che non potrebbe muoversi. "Non odiarmi, mh?" continua, e lo bacia sulle labbra senza aspettare una risposta.  
Midorima rimane immobile, rigido come una statua, e ci sono tristezza e rassegnazione negli occhi di Kise quando torna a mettere distanza tra i loro visi, facendo un passo indietro e infilandosi le mani in tasca; il ragazzo lo guarda soltanto, impallidito e boccheggiante, e vorrebbe riuscire ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui per poterlo baciare a sua volta, ma è ancora pietrificato. Kise sorride di nuovo in quel modo disturbante, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e indietreggiare di qualche passo, nella direzione opposta alla stazione.  
"Be'... chiamami quando sarai pronto a studiare di nuovo insieme, va bene?" chiede, alzando appena una mano in segno di saluto mentre si volta e si allontana da lui a passi veloci, quasi correndo.

Akashi e Momoi lo stanno fissando con la stessa identica espressione in viso, e Midorima si sente incredibilmente in soggezione; è quasi abituato ad Akashi, ma Momoi è tutta un'altra storia, non pensava neanche che fosse in grado di far sentire così piccolo qualcuno. Hanno passato davvero troppo tempo insieme, da quando si sono messi insieme dopo la nascita dei Vorpal Swords. È lei ad aprir bocca per prima, appoggiando i gomiti al tavolo per sporgersi verso di lui.  
"Midorin," comincia, e il suo tono gli fa fare una smorfia perché è lo stesso che usa con _Aomine_ quando è tanto esasperata da cominciare a trattarlo come un poppante; con la coda dell'occhio nota Akashi piegare le labbra in un piccolo ghigno divertito nel vedere la sua espressione mortificata. "Hai detto che è passata quasi una settimana da quando Ki-chan ti ha baciato, giusto?" chiede, ed è più che evidente che sia una domanda retorica, ma si trova comunque ad annuire in risposta. "E non l'hai ancora contattato?" un altro cenno affermativo, e adesso Momoi sbuffa e rotea gli occhi, tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sua sedia, il braccio di Akashi che si posa subito sulle sue spalle; nessuno si aspettava che l'ex capitano della Rakuzan si dimostrasse essere così affettuoso in pubblico con la sua ragazza, provocando un mezzo infarto generale quando l'aveva baciata per la prima volta davanti a tutti loro. "Midorin, sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosco, ma a volte sei così incredibilmente stupido. Come credi che ti sentiresti a ruoli invertiti? Se fossi stato tu a baciarlo e fosse stato lui a non cercarti per una settimana?" continua, riprendendo a usare il tono di solito riservato ad Aomine.  
Midorima ci ha già pensato, a come si sentirebbe se fosse al posto di Kise, ma l'idea di contattarlo per incontrarsi è comunque estremamente imbarazzante; cosa potrebbe dirgli, poi? E come ci si comporta in questo genere di situazione? Non ne ha la minima idea, e Takao di sicuro non l'ha aiutato per niente con i suoi deliri su fiori e cioccolatini.  
"Akashicchi, Momoicchi! Scusate il ritardo!"  
Midorima sgrana gli occhi nel sentire la voce familiare del modello, e questa volta Akashi non ha neanche bisogno di ghignare per fargli capire che trova la situazione estremamente divertente. E che è stato lui a orchestrare tutto. Quel _bastardo_.  
"Satsuki, credo che sia il momento di andare," dice solamente, alzandosi e porgendole una mano per fare lo stesso, e Momoi ha le risate negli occhi quando Akashi la aiuta a mettersi il cappotto; probabilmente sapeva anche lei dell'arrivo di Kise, pensa Midorima, esterrefatto. Sono la coppia più perfetta e diabolica che abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere, chi sostiene il contrario non ha capito assolutamente nulla. "Shintarou, Ryouta, sentitevi liberi di cenare qui. La prenotazione è a nome mio e la spesa verrà messa sul mio conto. Buona serata," aggiunge, offrendo il braccio alla sua ragazza e sicuramente futura sposa, dal momento che lavorano tanto bene insieme, prima di uscire dal ristorante e lasciarsi di certo andare a qualche risata a spese di loro due.  
"Uh," esordisce Kise, prendendo con esitazione posto sulla sedia lasciata libera da Akashi, e Midorima inspira rumorosamente nel vederlo per la prima volta in una settimana dopo _quella_ sera. "Se ti può in qualche modo consolare non avevo idea che fossi qui? Akashicchi e Momoicchi hanno fatto tutto alle mie spalle," continua con un sorriso nervoso, e si porta una mano all'orecchio per giocherellare con l'anellino dorato che gli orna il lobo. È imbarazzato, oltre che nervoso, ma c'è anche un pizzico di divertimento nelle sud iridi; sicuramente per il modo in cui sono stati messi nel sacco, se Midorima lo conosce almeno un po'.  
"Non voglio neanche sapere come siano riusciti a tenderci questa trappola con così poco preavviso," commenta, scuotendo la testa e tirandosi su gli occhiali, l'altra mano che torna a chiudersi sulla bambolina di porcellana che ha posato sul tavolo quando è arrivato al ristorante; Kise sbuffa una risata.  
"Akashicchi e Momoicchi sono terrificanti," concorda, l'espressione che si fa più rilassata e le dita che abbandonano l'orecchino. "Approfittiamo della loro generosità o preferisci andare da un'altra parte? O tornare direttamente a casa?" chiede, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, e Midorima scuote nuovamente la testa.  
"A questo punto non mi stupirei se Akashi avesse messo delle guardie alla porta per non farci andare via," risponde, e l'altro sghignazza. "E preferirei parlare di..."  
È incredibilmente irritante come le parole gli muoiano in gola, ma Kise annuisce e si sistema una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio.

"Era anche l'ora che quell'imbecille si decidesse ad affrontare la situazione," è il commento di Aomine quando Kise lo chisma quella notte per raccontargli della sua cena con Midorima.  
"Aominecchi, sai che Midorimacchi non reagisce bene alle sorprese," risponde l'altro, trattenendo a stento una risata per il brontolio dell'amico.  
"Non c'entra niente. Vuole il tuo cazzo dalle _superiori_ , e lo sapevo pure _io_ , e dopo che lo baci sparisce per una settimana? Ha qualche problema," ribatte sbuffando, e Kise adesso è costretto a schiacciarsi una mano sulla bocca per non ridere quando lo immagina con le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre pensa alla sua uscita successiva. "Anche se pure questa non è una novità, tutto considerato."

Sono passati quasi tre mesi da quella cena, e Midorima è ancora sorpreso dai pochi effettivi cambiamenti nelle loro dinamiche; le uniche novità vere e proprie sono i baci che Kise ha cominciato a rubargli quando sono soli e le mani che di tanto in tanto si infilano sotto i suoi vestiti quando meno se l'aspetta. Non che siano stupide o ignorabili, ma Midorima si aspettava tutt'altro; e Takao non ha perso tempo a sfotterlo quando gliel'ha confessato, ovviamente ("Ryou-chan è cauto e riservato quando si tratta di questo genere di cose, Shin-chan. Dove hai vissuto fino ad ora per non saperlo? Su Marte?").  
È sempre imbarazzato quando sono soli nell'appartamento del modello, e impacciato, e non è _ancora_ risuscito a confessargli i suoi sentimenti.  
"Non c'è bisogno che ti faccia questi problemi, Midorimacchi," gli dice Kise quel pomeriggio, un sorriso ampio e luminoso sul volto mentre si sistemano sul divano per vedere un film durante una pausa dallo studio, ma Midorima scuote la testa perché _vuole_ farlo; l'altro si lascia sfuggire una risata mentre gli prende una mano tra le sue e si volta verso la televisione per dargli la possibilità di nascondersi e evitare di vergognarsi troppo.  
Midorima deglutisce a vuoto un paio di volte, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e coprirsi la bocca mentre gli sussurra tutto all'orecchio, come se avessero un pubblico nonostante siano soli, e l'espressione di Kise si è morbida quando torna a guardarlo e gli posa un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Gli fa voltare il viso, copiando i suoi gesti e mormorandogli all'orecchio la sua risposta.  
"Anche io, Shintarou. Anche io."


	18. things you said that i wasnt meant to hear {miyuharu}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship | Fluff and Humor | Secret Crush | Male Friendship

Miyuki sta vagabondando nei corridoi del dormitorio con il solito cuscino sottobraccio e le ciabatte ai piedi, quando sente la voce ormai fin troppo familiare di Sawamura dietro un angolo e la curiosità fa improvvisamente la sua comparsa; ha una voce strana, quasi strangolata, e non l'ha mai sentito parlare così.

"Eijun-kun, per favore, non rendere tutto più imbarazzante di quanto non sia già," dice un seconda voce, quella di Haruichi, e Miyuki aggrotta lievemente le sopracciglia perché anche lui ha un tono strano, quasi supplicante, e il capitano storce il naso all'idea di stare origliando una confessione amorosa; no, non si sente come se avesse appena sbattuto la faccia contro un muro, quando mai, non ha nessun interesse per le faccende private dei ragazzi del primo anno, specialmente non quelle del minore dei Kominato. No, proprio per niente.

È sul punto di andarsene e magari infilarsi nella stanza di Sawamura per battibeccare un po' con Kuramochi, quando una terza voce si unisce alle altre due, monotona mentre dice a Sawamura di tacere, ed è quella di Furuya; la sua mente salta subito alla conclusione che devono essere in una relazione a tre, e tutto sommato non sarebbe neanche troppo strano considerando quanto si siano uniti dall'inizio dell'anno, e soprattutto tenendo a mente la tensione tra i due pitcher e gli interventi costanti di Haruichi per placare gli animi quando la situazione rischia di andare fuori controllo, e le occhiate stranamente più morbide di Furuya quando guarda il battitore, e il nome affettuoso che Sawamura usa ogni volta che parla con lui, e questa volta Miyuki non può negare di sentirsi un sapore amaro in bocca, perché non bastava una sola persona a complicare la situazione, adesso ce ne sono due. Fantastico.

"Ma Harucchi, quel tipo è un mostro! Come fa a piacerti proprio lui?" sbotta Sawamura, incredulo, ignorando le richieste di entrambi di tenere bassa la voce, e Miyuki solleva un sopracciglio perché... di chi stanno parlando? Se sono insieme perché non sembra esserci neanche un pizzico di gelosia nella sua voce? Magari sono in una relazione aperta? E di chi stanno parlando adesso?

"Non è così male, non fare l'esagerato," ribatte Haruichi, sbuffando, e Miyuki riesce perfettamente a immaginare le sue guance farsi rosse, e un piccolo sorriso gli piega per un attimo le labbra: Haruichi è adorabile, quando non è determinato a distruggere un avversario in campo. In quel caso, be', adorabile non sarebbe proprio l'aggettivo adatto per descriverlo. "E poi non ci posso fare niente se mi piace. Credi che sia contento di avere questa stupida cotta? Mi sembra di essere l'eroina di uno shoujo, con tutta questa storia ridicola del _notice me_   _senpai_ ," continua il battitore dopo un attimo, scimmiottando il tono svenevole delle classiche protagoniste di quel genere di opere, e Miyuki trattiene a stento una risata perché non l'ha mai sentito parlare in questo modo, e l'atteggiamento che Haruichi sta mostrando è una sfaccettatura del suo carattere che non gli dispiacerebbe vedere più spesso. E... _senpai_?

"Non credo che esista qualcuno che sarebbe contento di essere al suo posto," è il contributo di Furuya alla discussione, e Sawamura mastica qualche insulto come di routine prima di sospirare rumorosamente.

"Be', cosa vuoi che facciamo?" chiede qualche attimo di silenzio più tardi, con un tono all'improvviso determinato, e Haruichi esala una risata.

"Assolutamente niente, Eijun-kun," gli risponde, apparentemente del tutto sereno, ma Miyuki ha lavorato gomito a gomito con un Kominato abbastanza a lungo da individuare all'istante la nota di avvertimento nella sua voce: Haruichi e Ryousuke sono più simili di quanto la gente non pensi, e non fisicamente, e la cosa gli dà seriamente i brividi. È piuttosto sicuro che anche Furuya e Sawamura si siano resi conto del messaggio tra le righe, comunque, e prova per un attimo a immaginare le loro espressioni intimidite davanti a un ragazzo così tanto più minuto di loro; vorrebbe poterle vedere. "Volevo solo parlarne con qualcuno," aggiunge, e probabilmente sta sorridendo mentre scrolla le spalle, e adesso Miyuki vorrebbe poter vedere lui.

Origlia per qualche altro minuto, ancora appoggiato al muro con il cuscino sottobraccio, e sente Haruichi augurare la buonanotte agli altri due prima di entrare nella sua camera; Miyuki sta per fare dietrofront e andarsene, quando viene nuovamente trattenuto dalla voce di Sawamura.

"Povero Harucchi, proprio per quel Miyuki doveva prendersi una cotta," commenta mentre volta l'angolo insieme a Furuya, e il modo in cui la sua espressione crolla quando si trova davanti il catcher è comica. Anche Furuya ha gli occhi sgranati, e Miyuki non riesce a fare a meno di sghignazzare davanti al loro terrore. "Siamo morti. Harucchi questa volta ci uccide."


	19. things you said when you were scared {oisuga}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics | Beta Suga | Omega Oikawa | Fluff and Hurt/Comfort

"Ho paura," mormora Oikawa, la vergogna evidente nella sua voce, e Suga sorride mentre gli circonda le spalle con un braccio per stringerlo contro il suo petto, baciandogli affettuosamente la fronte.  
"Non devi. Non ti succederà niente," risponde, con il tono rassicurante che per qualche motivo gli è valso il titolo di mamma della Karasuno, e sfrega una guancia sui suoi capelli. "Sarò con te per tutto il tempo e non lascerò che qualcuno si avvicini, te lo prometto," continua, controllando la sua temperatura posandogli una mano sulla fronte; manca poco, ormai, forse due giorni. Il suo odore sta cambiando.  
"E se ci provasse qualcuno più forte di te? Un alfa?" chiede, voltandosi a guardarlo con occhi pieni di terrore, le pupille già leggermente dilatate, e Suga sorride ancora una volta, nonostante l'idea di dover affrontare un alfa spaventi un po' anche lui; è solo un beta, dopotutto, e anche se per qualche ignoto motivo non è geneticamente predisposto a sottomettersi agli alfa, come invece lo sono i suoi pari, non è sicuro che potrebbe riuscire a tener testa a qualcuno particolarmente forte.  
"È per questo che abbiamo serrature in ogni porta e finestra dell'appartamento," gli ricorda, chinando la testa il tanto necessario per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. "E se non dovesse bastare per farli desistere, ho i numeri di Daichi e Hajime tra i contatti di emergenza. Non avere paura, nessuno si avvicinerà a te," aggiunge, prima di aggrottate le sopracciglia in un'espressione di puro astio. "Non questa volta," ringhia, e Oikawa soffoca a malapena un gemito in risposta al suo tono.  
"Koushi, non parlare così," si lamenta, le guance colorate di rosso per l'imbarazzo che lo travolge ogni volta che il suo corpo decide di mostrare la sua natura di omega; sono reazioni fisiologiche dovute alla vicinanza del suo periodo fertile, lo sa, ma non riesce a fare a meno di vergognarsi. Detesta essere classificato come omega, l'ha sempre fatto; l'idea di essere nella categoria più bassa e generalmente debole è una cosa che odia fin dal momento che l'ha scoperto. Era stato imprevisto e sconvolgente, e in senso decisamente negativo.  
Suga ridacchia appena per il suo rossore, baciandogli un'altra volta le labbra, ma adesso non riesce a smettere di pensare a quell'episodio, quando si erano stupidamente dimenticati di blindare la porta d'ingresso perché il calore di Oikawa era arrivato all'improvviso, senza essere preceduto dai soliti segnali della sua vicinanza, quando un alfa giovane e palesemente inesperto aveva fatto irruzione nel loro appartamento per mettere le mani sull'omega. Suga non l'aveva permesso, chiaramente, approfittando della sua sorpresa per non essere stato obbedito da un semplice beta per attaccarlo e metterlo fuorigioco, ma non era stata un'esperienza piacevole né per lui né per il suo ragazzo; e solo pensarci gli fa ribollire il sangue per la rabbia. Mai più.  
"Koushi?" lo chiama Oikawa, posando una mano sul suo petto per avere la sua attenzione, e Suga è consapevole che il suo ragazzo sappia a cosa sta pensando, perché ce l'ha di sicuro stampato in faccia, e perché è molto probabile che ci stia pensando anche lui.  
"Questa volta andrà bene," lo rassicura, di nuovo, prima di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta per poter andare in cucina a controllare di avere il necessario per sopravvivere una settimana senza dover uscire di casa. "Torno subito," promette, baciandolo un'altra volta prima di scendere dal letto per completare il suo compito.  
È un pensiero disturbante, viste le circostanze, ma in qualche modo riesce a capire perché i suoi compagni l'abbiano sempre considerato la mamma della squadra.


	20. things you said that i wish you hadn't {daisuga}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Confession | Unrequited Love | Established Relationship | Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Suga sospettava che prima poi sarebbe successo. Daichi non è discreto quanto crede quando si tratta di questo genere di cose, ed era solo una questione di tempo prima che si facesse avanti.

Per quanto se l'aspettasse da un po', però, Suga non è per niente pronto a sentire la confessione del suo migliore amico perché riceverla significa respingerlo, e l'idea di ferire Daichi gli è particolarmente odiosa.

"Sai che sono con Tooru, Daichi," gli dice, mordendosi un labbro quando l'amico distoglie lo sguardo dal suo con una smorfia.

"Lo so," risponde Daichi dopo una manciata di secondi, e scrolla le spalle in modo forzatamente casuale, un sorriso amaro ma comprensivo sul viso quando torna a guardarlo. "E sapevo anche che dirtelo sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, ma mi ero stancato di tenermelo per me. Anche perché sospetto che lo sapessi già," aggiunge, una domanda nella voce, e grugnisce divertito quando Suga annuisce. "Non ti preoccupare, farò il bravo e non cercherò di sabotare la tua relazione con Oikawa. Anche se continuo a non capire cosa ci trovi in lui," continua, e Suga sbuffa.

"Non ho mai pensato che l'avresti fatto, Daichi, ti conosco abbastanza bene, sai?" ribatte, e sorride quando l'amico si lascia scappare una risata.

È tutto relativamente veloce e indolore, e quando lasciano lo spogliatoio stanno scherzando tra loro come sempre, ma per quanto sia stupido Suga si sente comunque vagamente in colpa.

 

"Sawamura si è fatto avanti, vero?" chiede Oikawa quella sera, al telefono, e Suga sbuffa una risata stanca perché _ovviamente_ il suo ragazzo se ne sarebbe subito accorto.

"Stamattina," conferma, passandosi una mano sul viso mentre si volta sul letto fino ad essere coricato sulla schiena. "E immagino che tu sappia già come mi sento, mh?"

"È una domanda stupida, lo sai," ribatte l'altro, scherzosamente, e aggrotta le sopracciglia quando Suga risponde soltanto con un'altra risata stanca; non va per niente bene. "Domani vengo da te, Kou-chan," decide, ignorando le lamentele dell'altro per controllare gli orari dei treni del giorno dopo.

"Tooru, davvero, non ce n'è bisogno," prova a protestare, ma conosce Oikawa e sa che è completamente inutile contestarlo quando è così deciso a fare qualcosa.

 

"Vorrei che non me l'avesse detto," confessa il giorno dopo, mentre guardano un film sul suo portatile, coricati uno contro l'altro sul letto. "Lo sapevo già, ma sentirlo e respingerlo mi ha fatto più male del previsto."

"Non vorrei essere nella tua posizione, Koushi," risponde soltanto, l'assenza del solito nomignolo che gli fa capire che Oikawa è serio e sincero, intrecciando le dita di una mano alle sue e voltandosi per baciarlo sulla fronte. "Ma se cambiassi ide-"

"No," lo interrompe subito, girando il viso fino a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, leggendo senza sforzi l'insicurezza nascosta nelle sue iridi castane. "Non cambierò idea," ribatte, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice; Oikawa distoglie lo sguardo stringendo le labbra e arrossendo un poco, mentre borbotta di essere un terribile egocentrico per aver spostato il discorso su di lui, e Suga sorride prima di alzare il viso il tanto necessario per baciargli una guancia. "Ma sei il _mio_ terribile egocentrico, quindi va bene," mormora contro la sua pelle, e sghignazza quando l'altro si lascia sfuggire un verso strozzato e arrossisce di colpo.

"Non dire cose così imbarazzanti, Kou-chan!"


End file.
